


Don't be so distracted I'm here

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Don't be so distracted I'm here

Kylian etait distrait depuis un moment et Neymar le remarquait de plus en plus et cela l'enervait un peu car il comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit ami.

Il a essaye de lui parler mais a chaque fois Kylian l'arrerait en lui disant "Ce n'est rien t'inquiete pas" et il l'embrassait puis generalement ils finissaient au lit

Mais le pire que ca enervait Neymar c'est que Kylian etait distrait meme en match et ils jouaient un peu leur saison bientot avec la ligue des champions. 

Quand ils rentraient a leur appartement Neymar plaqua Kylian contre la porte et l'embrasse et lui dis "Est ce que ce soir il faut que je te fatigue totalement pour que tu recupere pour le prochain match pour te remettre les idees en place et te donne la fessé" 

C'etait rare que Neymar avait le côté dominant mais la il le fallait pour remettre Kylian dans le bon sens. 

Kylian lui repond "J'aime quand tu es comme cela, je suis a toi, je n'attend que toi" 

Cette nuit fut assez mouvemente dans le lit et plus tard dans la nuit Kylian embrasse Neymar et lui dis "Merci de m'avoir aidé a me motiver encore" 

Neymar l'embrasse "Avec plaisir*


End file.
